Red Blood Runs Black
by Diabuffalo
Summary: Rage is just finishing his 3rd week at the DWMA, and Moon is a Weapon with little past and control. These two are meeting for the first time as partners, but Rage and Moon are caught in a fight that seems nearly endless. Can they make it out alright?


Chapter 1

The beeping of the alarm clock... the most dreaded part of the morning. Why alarm clocks had to even exist, he had no idea,  
but it got him out of bed every dawn, so it doesn't really matter. Without it, he would have already been expelled from the academy. With an abrupt slam of his arm, Reginald Freeman reached over and clicked the snooze button on that terrible alarm, silencing it without haste. The usual groaning emitted from Reginald as he stood on his feet, stretching his arms and legs near the point of pain, and then subsided. "Come on, come on. Pull it together." His rugged voice cut through the air like a hammer. Considering it was only his 3rd Week at the Academy, the routine was only beginning to sink in, and it's been hard for him to wake up this early. Either way, it still had to be done. Retreating to the bathroom on the other side of the room, he turned on the faucet. It took a few seconds for the water to turn on... his dormitory isn't really the nicest one there, but it's what he could afford. Reginald held some of the hard water in his hands and splashed it in his face, awakening his senses and allowing him to wake up quicker than normal. Looking up into his mirror, his vision was clearing and he could begin to make out his reflection.

His face looked a little bit different from a lot of peoples... more rigid looking. His jaw was slightly pointed, and his eyes were a weird orange color. His eyebrows themselves were different, just a little bit bushier than others. His hair was really the only normal thing about him, long and kept, but the color wasn't. Red. Just solid red. Even his own body, taller and a little more built, was strange. Although he didn't exactly look the part, he's been getting along pretty well with the other students here. "You can make it. Just an hour left." Today was the day that Rage finally gets a pairing. He's always idolized Meisters and their Weapons since that day in the park when a pair saved him and his mother from a kishin attack. Now he can be a Meister. The only thoughts running through him as the hot water from the shower head hit him was what kind of person his pairing was going to be. The feelings seem to be split between the teams: either you are great friends with your weapon, or you hate your weapon. But no matter what, you have to cooperate – or death is imminent. If he learned anything in his classes, it was this.

After a few more minutes of thinking, sulking, and more thinking, he had gotten done with his shower and was now into his normal pair of jeans, getting his books ready. Mainly just the essentials, like "Weapon Theory" and "A Meisters' Guide to Kishin", which happened to be the heaviest ones. After slipping his books into his messenger bag, throwing on his shoes, and grabbing his favorite hoodie, Rage was out the door. From barely woken to ready in only about 10 minutes was a record for him, and he left the dorm with confidence. He set his stuff down for only a moment to put on his hoodie, a black and red patterned one with a good luck charm on the right pocket: the symbol for the shinigami. After getting his hoodie on and grabbing his bag again, he started his walk through the halls of the Eastern dormitory. Rage had always admired the looks of this place and everything about it. The Giant Candles sticking out of the building mostly, considering that's where he normally goes to study, listen to music, or practice his art.

It didn't take him long to get to the Atrium of the building, where the pairings were going on. The Weapons on the other side waiting to be paired didn't really look all that appealing. From this point, Rage just hopes to get a decent partner with a good attitude – he couldn't last 5 seconds with someone with an attitude like a big shot, and he knows it. Minutes upon minutes passed as Meister after Meister was tested for Wavelength compatibility. After 40 long minutes of waiting, Rage finally walked to the center of the floor... in front of hundreds of students. Directly in front of him stood the figure of a man (well, not really a man, more of a shadow), about 6 feet tall and solid black. The face was a 3-toothed skull and 3 swirled eyes, although black, pierced him like a bright light. Lord Death was a good guy, but sometimes his looks can be a little bit devastating. "Ah, yes. Rage, is it?" Rage straightened his posture and nodded to him. "Yes, Sir."

For some reason, the Shinigami in front of me started laughing. "No need to be so formal. Just call me Death. Now, would you please touch the center of the podium? I need to read your wavelength." Rage stepped forward and placed his palm onto the center of the podium, as asked. "Now you may feel a little shock, Rage." A little shock? It felt more like being struck by lightning. Within a moment of feeling it, Rage's right arm went numb and his legs crippled beneath him, bringing the 6' 2" boy to his knees clutching his hand, with a look of despair in his eye. "I'm sorry about the _little_shock thing there. If I told you it would hurt like that, you'd be scared." The shinigami gave a little chuckle, and then cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Well, your wavelengths are, how can I put it – interesting. It seems we only have one pairing that's even closely compatible with you." Lord Death paused and looked at his list of students, scanning through names. "Moon, Darling, would you step forward?"

Rage himself seemed skeptical when he first heard the name, but after looking at her – his mind was blown. Moon pushed forward through the crowd of weapons, making her way towards the podium. On her way, one jerk extended his leg into Moon's path, causing her to trip. She fell and hit the ground, her forehead hitting the edge of one stair leading up to the podium. The group of boys started laughing and high-fiving each other, while Rage rushed over to her. Time for Gentleman-Mode to activate. "Are you alright, Miss?" Rage placed his arm underneath hers and pulled her up, so they can meet eye to eye. Her forehead was now bleeding from the cut that she received, but other than that she was nearly flawless. Her hair was long, dark black with white streaks along the tips. Her face was a tiny bit pointed like Rages, and her eyes were a dark shade of brown. She wore a T-Shirt with a band logo on it (Dead Wait) and had jeans nearly identical to his. "I've been better." Her voice was soft, like she was afraid to speak. "Alright, that's enough, that's enough." Lord Death motioned over towards the group of laughing boys, raising his hand as if he was about to chop, and all four of them shut their mouths to the point of no return.

Moments later, they were both out in the hallway, away from everyone else. The way she looked now gave of a hint that she had been treated like this for sometime, but only recently. Rage leaned against a wall next to the door, his hands in his pockets, just listening to the names being called, although his attention was focused around his new partner. "Moon, are you sure you're alright?" Moon was sitting down, her head buried in her knees, and she looked up, meeting his gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine. Those guys are just giving me a hard time." She stood up, and she was almost eye-level with me, but just a few inches shorter, around 5' 10". A smile came to her face and she started to speak. "Rage is kind of a funny name. Are you mad all the time?" I looked down and started smiling too. "No, I'm not mad too much. I just picked that as a pseudonym when I joined because I hated my name." Moon got a confused look on her face. "Well, what's your name?" Rage shook his head no and looked the other way. "Come on... Rage. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." Rage looked over at her, and her eyes were literally sparkling with curiosity.

"Reginald. Reginald Freeman, that's my name. I have people call me Rage because it's just a variation of my first name." Moon giggled a little bit, and leaned back against the wall that Rage was leaning on. "Alright, enough laughing. Now tell my yours." Moon brushed her bangs out of her eye and gave Rage a feather-light punch on the shoulder. "I'm Alice, that's all you need to know. But just call me Moon, okay?" Rage smiled and nodded in agreement. "Alright. Sounds fair enough." The two of them began walking at a casual pace down the hall. "You are a weapon. Exactly what _kind _of weapon are you?" Moon looked up towards Rage and started giggling. "Why don't I just show you?" With a glowing red light, Moon almost spontaneously changed form. From a girl to the form of a broadsword, almost as tall as he was, and just as wide as he was. He could see the red running through "veins" on the face of the blades, and could feel Moon's presence just by it's touch. "Holy Mother of..." His voice trailed off in awe at the sight of the blade, but Moon's voice interrupted. "Man! It's cold in here!" She immediately looked down. "And where did my clothes go?" Without haste, she turned back into her human form, slumping down and sitting on the floor. "That was weird." Rage started laughing to himself, and sat down next to Moon. Although she did punch him in the chest, Rage and Moon could immediately sense that getting the souls could be a real challenge, but the outcome extremely rewarding.

**Author's Note: Man, I hope this goes well. Please write a review and tell me what you think (If I went too fast, not enough detail, etc). Any feedback will do! Anyways, I've been wanting to do a Soul Eater fanfic for a long time, and here it is! I hope you guys like it. If you have any ideas for characters or developments for Moon and Rage, let me know! And correct me if this is not the correct way of pairing. As far as I knew, there wasn't anything on exactly how they are paired, so if there is a correct way, please tell me. :3**


End file.
